


a walk at dusk

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 28





	a walk at dusk

_ fingertips brush _

nervous laughter and apologies

chase the moment down

but it continues to cross his mind

they walk in silence

shoulders tense

fixating, wondering. his hands tingle

nothing but a low hum buzzing in his ears

_ "sorry." _

it means nothing this time,

but he pulls his hand away

with a pounding in his chest

beating against his ribcage

like baseballs against barbed wire

steady rhythm

he raises blue-gray eyes and waits.

his best friend laughs

sweeter than any guitar riff

as he gives the benefit

of the doubt once again

believing it was an accident.

(the sky darkens.)

heart stalls in disappointment

and relief.

hesitation.

rapid movement, no control

his face red as his hair,

words stumble out and hit the surface with a  _ thud _ .

brown eyebrows rise; he halts.

green meets blue.

he can't read his face--

so he rambles further.

he doesn't stop until small hands

rest on his shoulders

anchor him down

(yet keep him floating)

silence settles thickly.

atmosphere becomes heavy

buzzing fills his ears again

closing in around him as he anticipates…

_ "I like you too." _

his heart soars and he beams

filled with all the light in the world

as he questions.  _ "really?" _

_ "of course." _

he  _ giggles _ .

_ "you're my best friend." _

the elevator in his chest hurtles downward.

he sputters, a groan escaping chapped lips.

he pulls him close in a sudden motion,

caution thrown to the wind,

and whispers _ "moron" _ against his lips.


End file.
